Soul Calibur 2: Link's Best Christmas Ever
by mrmastodon32690
Summary: When Link has the best Christmas adventure ever!


Disclaimer: Sadly, I STILL don't own anyone in this fan-fiction. Well anyone except myself of course.  
  
Author's Notes: Oh boy oh boy oh boy. It's Christmas time, and what does Christmas time mean? WHY Santa Claus of course! ((Well him and Jesus… and presents… and cookies…)) Yes this one DOES rhyme as rumors had said, but today was the day it was proven instead. All the Parts after p1 will rhyme to their best, I may not be able to say lest.   
  
Part 1: Preparations, Preparations!  
  
All the Soul Calibur 2 warriors were happily doing what they do, on what day of any day? Why, Christmas Eve of course! Raphael and Seung Mina were baking the turkey, while Yung Sung was baking the cookies. Maxi, Spawn, Nightmare, and Ivy were putting up the lights. Heihachi was with Astaroth, hunting for the perfect Christmas tree. Talim, Xianghua, Kilik, and Cassandra were taking out the ornaments. Charade began to decorate the house with Taki and Mitsurugi. Cervantes was working on his 'Dear Santa' Letter, while Yoshimitsu lazily watched 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer' for the twelfth time, crying, laughing, and gasping the whole time, as Voldo would sit next to him playing 'Final Fantasy Tactics' and losing badly as he would scream random sounds. Necrid began to hang random things in the wrong places, thinking they were pretty, as Sophitia followed him, putting everything in the place it really belonged. Magicka was running all around as the warriors infested his house. This left everyone except… where was Link?  
  
Part 2: Where the Link was  
  
"Doo doo da doo dooo da doo doo doo dee doo, doodee doodee dooooo domm doodeee daaa" as Link would say, to the Lost Woods rhythm. He was not anywhere to be seen near or far, or maybe far. Not the kind of far, as one would call far, no this was the far as in the mind of a small child's far. He was only in the attic, but that's as far as one could say a farness was, because he wasn't helping the others with the Christmas decors. He was holding a small crayon in his hand, drawing what appeared to be a scribbled girl with green hair, holding hands with a small boy with a green hat. Imagine that, the hero was the one with the hat. Yes Link was missing the latter days of Hyrule, when then arose such a clatter, and he heard something on the roof would go a rude sound of flatter. He hopped up in a quite a fit, so he decided to reach the roof in the fastest of a split.   
  
He came up the ladder, stairs creaking with a snap and a crick, when by golly! It was none other than Dear Old Saint Nick! The old man rose to his feet, and began to crack his back as he then said, "Why, what a job on the hack." He began to think and say, "What would the wife think, now that I've crashed the sleigh!?" Link came to his side, making the distinction not to worry, and told Cringle to take a break and lay, deciding he, Link, would save Christmas this day. But Santa said "No, I have to take the sleigh back, get the presents, ride out with on my reddest best hat." Link only thought 'Fancy that'.  
  
Part 3: The Letter of Cervantes  
  
In the meantime, Cervantes finished his letter, he was proud of that letter. Yoshimitsu only thought 'it could have been better'. "Dear Santa," it started off in norm, "Let this Christmas snow up the best storm. You could possibly give the shards of Soul Edge to say the least… or maybe a pony, and a nice turkey feast." Yes the man was proud and had a grin, his smile was wide, and not very thin.  
  
Part 4: North Pole is the Home of Link's New Friend  
  
This letter relayed, in the head of Chris Cringle, as Link was riding in his sleigh, talking about a strange old friend who goes by the name of Tingle. Link and Santa arrived at the North Pole, as elves surrounded the deers, Link's heart the stole, as he looked at his own peers. Elves of all sizes surrounded the crim, some small, some tall, and some just as big as him. He felt like he was at home, at least by the folk more or lest, so he began to behave at his superior best. He began to load toys upon toys in the bag that Santa held dear, no mishappens, not yet, and nothing to fear. It was still early, six o'clock at lest, so the two got in sleigh, and gained speed at the smoothness that was great quite surely. Santa checked his list as he sped off and flied, checking the people who may have been good and who may have lied.  
  
Part 5: The Feast   
  
  
  
Everyone began to feast, and feast, and feast. Everyone, except Link at least. They were all sure that he was off on some grand time on expire, or in this case, chopping wood for the fire. No one seemed to notice the Hylian was missing out on the fun, no one, except Cervantes who stopped eating 'turk on a bun'. He began to question, why would he miss suck food? Where was that one, pointy-eared dude? He passed this question around the table galore, no one seemed to care, some even began to ignore. He stopped worrying for the time being and began to have fun. Little did he know Link was on the toy run.  
  
Part 6: Good Little Children   
  
All those who were good got what their hearts desired, or some got coal which had recently been heated and fired. But the two men enjoyed and had a good Eve of the Christmas. Sometimes Link would have a turn and go down the chimney and lay stockings at the hearth, he left one for Fire Emblem's Marth. They had a good time until, they arrived at the house, where his friends were held. Link went down the chimney, with soot he felled. He went into his room, while Santa said goodnight.  
  
Part 7: Christmas  
  
Everyone was up and happy to their heart's content. Many toys and presents the eves had sent. Everyone was happy, and some went all phony. Why even Cervantes got his pony. In the living room it stood proud and tall, and everyone had to say  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!"  
  
Nightmare stood still, puzzled after they chimed. "Why… it's ever so strange. I felt happy, after this whole darn thing rhymed."  
  
The End 


End file.
